Odd Discoveries
by Anderniti
Summary: Alyson has been living in the small town of Gladewater, Texas for a year and a half. What happens when everything she has become accustomed to suddenly transforms into her favorite TV show, Once Upon a Time? The main question though, is how was this even possible?
1. Chapter 1

**Well this isn't my first piece of writing, but it is my first Fanfiction. If anyone just happens to be from Gladewater, and they're reading that story because of the setting, when you really think about, they're are alot of buildings and landmarks in Gladewater that make it look like Storybrooke. Well, anyways, hope everyone enjoys this story! :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Once Upon a Time, do you seriously think that I would be putting my ideas onto a fanfiction website? The answer to that, is no! **

* * *

"Ally, come on. It's starting!", my best friend Chelsea shouted into the kitchen.

"I'm coming, calm down!", I yelled back at her while walking into the living room carrying a handful of snacks. I took a chip out of a bag of Takis, and as I was about to put it in my mouth she snatched it out of my hand and ate it.

"Hey! Couldn't you have just took one out of the bag?"

She shrugged, "I just didn't want to bend down to get it from the table. Now be quiet! The preview of last weeks episode is over with." I rolled my eyes at her obsessive ness.

We were watching the season two finale of Once Upon a Time, and ever since the first episode of the show it has been all Chelsea ever talks about. It's my favorite show too, but I'm just not as obsessed with it as she is.

When the episode ended, Chelsea grabbed her iPhone and logged onto the Student Headquarters on the school website, going to the forums area where everybody talks about the different things they do for entertainment.

"Yes, there's already one about the show! I hate going through all that mess where the school board has to approve the topic and all.", she said typing away.

"And that is why I only use the email, and nothing else."

Her phone beeped, signaling that she got a text. "Well I got to go. My mom just texted me saying that she's waiting outside for me."

"Ok, see you tomorrow at school. I'm getting tired anyways I think I'll just head up to bed."

"K, bye", She called as she was walking out the door.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with the sound of loud music blaring in my ears. I groaned and rolled over burying my face into my pillow. "Why did I set that as my alarm?", I wondered out loud. I got dressed and went down the stairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

"How did you sleep last night?", My mom asked me as I walked into the room.

"Fine, I guess.", I replied yawning and going to grab a bagel and some orange juice out of the fridge. I finished eating my breakfast and soon enough the sound of the school bus coming towards the house was heard. I grabbed my backpack and ran out to get on the bus.

"Hey girl", Chelsea greeted as I sat next to her.

"Hey Chels. So, you excited about that project in Theatre that we're gonna be doing."

"What project?", She asked as she took a drink from her .

"Well it's not exactly a project but it's like one. You know, where we have to write a short scene between two people and act it out."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that Mr. Justice told us about that the other day."

I sighed. "Well I suppose since you forgot that you don't have any ideas for it. I got some written down though.", I said as I grabbed my list of ideas from my backpack and handed it to her.

She looked at list and then said, "Ooh, why don't we do something about Once?"

I banged my head on the top of the seat in front of us over and over again. "Does everything seriously have to be about Once Upon a Time with you?"

"Yes."

"You know what? I think you need a new nickname."

"Really? What's that?", She asked excitedly.

"Henry. Because you're all about that show just like Henry from the show is about his book."

She frowned.

* * *

When we got to our Theatre class, after much argument, I decided to just go along with Chelsea's Once idea. I just hoped that Mr. Justice wouldn't take off points for us doing something over a TV show.

"Ok, as you all know, we are working on writing the scenes today. I hope you came up with an idea, because the topic of your scenes written on a piece of paper are due at the end of class.", Mr. Justice told the class.

Right after he finished his announcement Chelsea got up out of her seat and set a piece of paper on his desk and then quickly sat back down.

"Uh, Chelsea?"

"Yeah."

"How am I supposed to know what this means?", He asked with a confusing look on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well for one thing, one word does not count as a topic. And another thing, what am I supposed to get out of the word ONCE written in huge capital letters all across the length of the page?"

"Oh Ally and I are doing ours over Once Upon a Time.", She explained pointing at me.

"Ok then. But will you please put your names on the paper, and the FULL topic description?"

"Sure.", She answered and retrieved the paper from Mr. Justice.

* * *

The next day in class, the day when everyone's scenes were due, Chelsea and I walked into the room only to see Mr. Justice standing at his laptop singing a random song obnoxiously again.

I stood in my spot in the room and just stared at him. "Really?"

He looked at me and put his hands out. "What?"

"Never mind." I shook my head in amusement and sat down.

"So, did you get your scene done?"

"Yep", Chelsea and I said simultaneously.

"Good. And since Chelsea did such a wonderful job on her description yesterday, you two get to go first."

I glared at Chelsea.

* * *

It got to the time of us performing our scene, and it was turning out to not be as bad as I thought it was going to be. Chelsea was playing Emma and I was playing Snow.

"Henry's going to be just fine honey.", I was assuring Chelsea.

"And I want to believe that. I really do. But, he's out there in Neverland doing god knows what, and it's scaring me to death that something's going to happen before we even get there. And what if that globe thing Gold was looking at was wrong? What if he's not in Neverland? What if he's in some place that we have no way of getting to? What if he's hurt? What if...?"

"Hey, Hey, Hey enough with all the what if's." I said comfortingly. "Look, why don't you just get some rest, and we'll worry about it in the morning."

"Ok.", She replied. And the scene ended.

After everyone in the class was done clapping, Mr. Justice told us that our scene was a job well done and we sat back down to watch the next group's scene.

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a strange feeling that something was different. It sure didn't help having that feeling after the dream I had last night. I just shook it off and went through my normal morning routine. Everything at home seemed to be all the normal, nothing weird there. But when I got on the bus, looking around, I noticed that I was the only person in dress code. The dress code was basically any solid color polo, or a spirit shirt, with black or kaki pants. But everyone was wearing normal clothes. Jeans and pretty much, any shirt.

As I sat down next to Chelsea, she looked at me questionly. "Why are you wearing a polo?"

"Because it's the dress code. Why is everyone out of dress code anyway? Are having a we free dress day or another red ribbon week or something?"

"Dress code? For as long as I can remember we've never had dress code."

"Really? It's 7:30 in the morning and you're already saying a phrase from Once."

"I was just saying that. It's a common phrase you know. And the only thing I've ever heard there actually being a dress code for is a job interview, or a business job."

"Huh? This doesn't even make, oh what the hell never mind."

"Okay then."

* * *

I was right. When we got to school, it was the same way. Everyone was out of dress code. Even the teachers were. People kept asking me why I was wearing a polo, and I just kept telling them it was laundry day. When school was over I decided just to walk home to sort out my thoughts.

"Hey, you okay.", I heard an oddly familiar child's voice behind me. I started walking faster.

"Hey wait up!", He called catching up with me and walking beside me. I looked down at him with wide eyes, realizing who he was. I recognized the voice because it was Henry. _Oh shit..._

"So, what's your name." , He asked me opening the book of fairy tales in his hands.

_Great. He thinks I'm in the book!_ "Alyson, Ally for short. What's yours?"

"Henry. I don't have anything short for my name though."

"So, what's that?", I asked pointing at the book.

"Stories. Real stories."

"What kind of stories?"

"It's about everyone here in town. Like how my teacher Miss Blanchard is Snow White, and the sheriff Emma, my mom, is the Savior. She's supposed to break the curse and save everyone."

"Hmm, interesting", I said nodding. "Well, this is my house." I pointed up at the house. "It was nice to meet you Henry." And then I walked into the house.

* * *

**Well that's the end of chapter one. Now if you could take the time to tell me what you think, I would very much appreciate it. **

**~ Anderniti**


	2. Chapter 2

_What the hell is going on?_, I thought when I got into my room. I went to sit at my desk and got out a notepad and a pen and decided to write down all the odd things that had happened recently.

_Lets see. Well, everyone out of dress code. Me seeing Henry. He looks just like Jared Gilmore! Chelsea's odd behavior. People at school looking like they're in a haze. Well, I guess that's it for now. _I scoffed. _Yeah, for now._

I was starting to wonder if I should tell Henry about all the TV show stuff the next time I ran into him. I decided it was probably a good idea, so he'd know that I believed in the curse. _Wait a second. Does this mean that Chelsea is under the curse too? _I put my hand to forehead. _All of this mess is giving me a headache. _

"Ally! Are you home from school!", I heard my mom calling up the stairs.

_Hopefully she's not under the curse too. _"Yes", I called back walking out of my room and down the stairs.

"I figured that you were at Chelsea's house.", She told me as I walked into the room.

"I didn't ride the bus and decided to just walk home."

"Oh, ok."

"Hey Mom?"

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Do you know how long we've lived in Gladewater?" I crossed my fingers. _Please don't say for as long as you can remember._

"For a year and a half. Well actually, more like three months away from it being two years. Why?"

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Just wanted to know. I forgot how long." I shrugged. Of course I wasn't going to tell her the true reason I asked the question.

* * *

The next day at school seemed to go by more normally that the day before, until I got to Mr. Justice's class. He had us doing a worksheet, which I know isn't odd at all since it's completely normal for teachers to give out worksheets. It's just that he didn't mention a thing about our scenes the whole class period, and I was starting to wonder why. He always had our grades within a few days, especially since it's all we've been working on the past week.

"Hey, Mr. Justice.", I said walking up to his desk.

"What do you need Ally?"

"I was wondering when you were going to tell us what we made on our scenes."

He got a far off like expression on his face. "What scenes?"

_What?_ "The ones we did just a few days ago.", I said slowly.

He looked at me like I was crazy and then, "Oh, you must be thinking of another class. I heard that some of the other departments were doing short scenes." He laughed.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking of. Sorry to bother you.", I lied.

He laughed again. "Ok, you can go sit back down now."

I sat down at my desk and put the worksheet to the side and got out my list and wrote down what just happened. The curse was obviously keeping people from remembering things from just the day before, but how?

I made a mental note that I needed to figure this out as quickly as possible, before anything worse happened.

* * *

After school was over I decided to take a walk downtown, to see if anything down there had changed. The only difference though was that the restaurant The Fork was more crowded than normal. At first I thought that Guadalupe's was closed for the day, but when I looked across the street, it looked as if a restaurant had never existed there. Instead, there was a clock tower and a sign saying library. _Great. Guadalupe's is the clock tower. That was the best Mexican food place in town! _

"Hey, uh kid?", A woman's voice called.

I turned around and right away I was able to recognize her as Emma, with her red leather jacket and all.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay? Because I was just in Granny's and I noticed you've been standing in that same spot, looking up at the clock tower for like ten minutes."

I blinked. _Granny's? Where is..._ I looked at what I thought was The Fork, and noticed that it was now Granny's. _Uh, that list just keeps getting longer and longer. _

"I'm fine. Just tired, that's all." I cringed mentally. _There's no way she's going to buy that._

She gave me a look like she knew I was lying, but didn't question it otherwise. "Okay. But you can at least..."

"Emma!" Henry ran up to us and came to stand next to Emma. "Hey Henry.", she said and ruffled his hair.

I smiled. "Hi Henry."

"Ally, hi!", He exclaimed and ran up to hug me also.

"You two know each other?", Emma asked.

"Yep. We just met a few days ago. Ally's really nice.", Henry said excitedly. "Ooh, and I think I have more information on Operation Cobra."

Emma leaned toward him and whispered, "Thought you said no one was supposed to know about that."

"It's ok for Ally to though. She's in on it with us."

"Is that so?" She looked over at me with a look that read 'Seriously?'

"He told me about the book and how everyone in it is real."

She nodded.

"Emma, let's go to Miss Blanchard's apartment so I can tell you guys about it."

"Henry, don't you think you should be heading home? Your mom will kill me if she finds out about it. Again."

"But please Emma? I left a note that I was going to see Archie. She won't find out. Please?"

She sighed."Okay, come on. Let's get going before she sees us standing around out here."

And we got into her bug to head to the apartment.

* * *

**Well that's it for Chapter 2. Hope you liked it! Care to share your thoughts on the chapter?**

**~ Anderniti**


End file.
